


Consul Conquest

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Body Shots, Creampie, F/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Obsession, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Twisted love, Wine Kink, misplaced affection, sexual conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Ashe is an absolute submissive, the kind that the consul has wanted for a long time. Nadia's magician, he steals her away, takes her and fills her need to be owned and used. He makes her his, and relishes as takes everything she offers him, and gives her all she desires in turn.(Female Apprentice)





	Consul Conquest

The fact was, she liked being ordered around and abused. Ashe was submissive in perhaps every sense of the word, and when a man who demanded control be given to him, Ashe was stupidly quick to respond. Nadia had asked her to investigate Lucio’s death, not become the plaything of her chief consul, Valerius. Shortly after arriving and being coated in wine, the man had acted rather aloof in Ashe’s presence, and she’d tried to ignore his scathing eyes when he thought Nadia wasn’t watching. However, she was shy, prone to admiring men who commanded with their presence and Valerius would catch her stare easy enough. A blush, a sharp turn of her head-One too many times, and he’d seen her, noticed how she flushed when their eyes met, when she shuffled just a but away and tried to make herself smaller to avoid his golden gaze. 

He approached, lips pulled back in a sneer when he spoke, asking why she stared at him. If she had something to say- to speak. He held the red wine aloft, bringing it to his lips slowly, which made her eyes linger too long on his mouth. Another blush, and her words were a stammer of that she was sorry to stare, she just found his hair ‘nice’. But Valerius wasn’t a counsul because he had ‘nice’ hair. No, he noticed things, and he took notice how she called him Sir Valerius, how she blushed when she looked at him, how she shuffled and squirmed under his inquiry.  
“Consul Valerius, magician.” His sneer had turned into a smirk, eyes glowing with a dark hostility, a threat. “You will address me by my title if you use my name.”  
“Yes Sir.” She flinched and gasped when she realized her mistake, quickly rectifying it. “I mean, yes, Consul Valerius.” He knew then that she was meek and submissive, shy and yielding. Asra had trained her in magic, tried to make her more confident, more assertive, but for Ashe, there was a comfort in being controlled and led. Just why no doubt Nadia was so fond of her.  
And perhaps why then Valerius had been so delighted to dig his hands into her and refuse to let go. 

It hard started simple. Orders for her to bring him wine if she was going by the kitchens, (on her way to the garden, it would be no fuss). A command for her report her findings to him as well as Nadia, (keep her close, make her squirm under his gaze, make her face him and look him in the eyes). Join him for lunch, (she dined with Nadia, it would be rude to refuse her consul). Sit closer, taste the food, drink the wine, (he had specially selected the wine, did she enjoy it? He’d chosen it with her in mind). He manipulated her well, keeping her in close proximity, calling on her and praising her when she met his demands so sweetly and swiftly in her over eagerness to please. Ashe bloomed when he complimented her, and he toyed with her like a cat did with a mouse. Eventually he became bolder, calling her to his estate, telling her to arrive in a style of dress, to join him on a walk in the city, to go to a party with him as his guest, to indulge him and join him on a wine tasting.

She agreed and accepted every time, smiling and glowing when he gave her attentions and wilting when he took them back and withheld them. After a time, he grew bolder still. Gifts of jewelry, clothes, trinkets and of course, fine rare imported wines arrived for her all carrying Valerius’s seal, and each on matched with a ‘request’. One she always filled. Nadia had attempted to dissuade Ashe, warning her of the consul’s machinations, of her lack of trust, of her hesitance to allow her magician to associate with the man who held all of Vesuvia in contempt. But Nadia’s warning came too little too late. By the time she knew just what the man intended, Ashe wore a necklace of gold with a citrine gem, a gift fit for a queen.

A gift many would think to signal courtship or romantic intent. But Valerius was not romantic, he was hedonistic, sadistic, machoistic in his need to have Ashe. She yielded so sweet to him when he drew his gift around her neck, lips hovering over her skin, hot breath teasing her with promise of touch.  
“You’re like a little pup, so adoring of your betters, of your masters.” He told her. “You follow commands well, perfectly trained, and you’re so very eager to please me aren’t you my pet?” No longer just magician. Not even his magician. A pet, a plaything, a submissive who was happy to serve her master.

“What say you? Will you be mine, my pet, my sweet puppy to play with? To teach and train and reward?” Fingers brushed her collarbone, cool gold tickling the flesh there.  
Ashe licked her lips, blushing as she gave into him, leaned into the collar that was his necklace, his gift.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what my pet?” He whispered against her ear and she shivered for him, body reacting.  
“Yes Master.”

So Ashe became Valerius’s little plaything, his pet.  
Sex didn’t come at first; No, Valerius was content to have her follow him, just like an obedient dog. She followed him, filled his whims and desires, asking only for occasional hours to continue her investigation, (he granted them, he encouraged her, knowing she’d find nothing). Ashe smiled for him, blushed for him, nodded at his words and gave her self to his trust and care. Sex was not his goal, her submission, her absolute adoration was. So he did as he had to win her to his arms. Slow, small measures of seduction. His fingers combing her hair. Light brushes of his lips against the shell of her ear when he’d whisper orders. Commands to taste the wine from shared glass. Feeding her delicate little pastries and sweets. Reading love poetry to her and asking if she enjoyed it. Holding her close by her hip. Dancing lessons so that her body might press to his own.  
Then he became more licentious. Gifts of lace under things. Poetry that spoke of sexual euphoria. Sheer garments sent to her. His lips upon her neck, brushing, never kissing. Whispers of rumors of who fucked who. Debauched tales of scandal as he’s run his hands over her spine. Did such excite her? Was she curious as to what they did behind closed doors?

His mouth on her own, the rich wine dancing in their mouths and making her drunk off of the feel of him.  
Surrender, Valerius grinned when she moaned his name and held him close, wordlessly wanting more.

She became his, utterly, completely. And she loved it. She loved how he grinned at her with such viciousness. How he commanded her with such authority. She gave herself up to him, and he took her for everything she was.

“Come my pet.” He held a hand to her, inviting her to his room, finally ready to take the last part of her he’d yet to claim. The sweetest victory he’d yet to taste. “I have a task for you.”  
“Yes Master?” The necklace of gold and citrine rested on her neck, glittering in a promise to be filled.  
“Tonight, I’d like you to provide me with a drink.” Ashe smiled, all to pleased to walk to the chilled wine that sat by the table they played chess on.  
“Oh no pet.” His voice was darker, huskier. “Not that type of drink.” His legs carried him swiftly to her, his hand snapping like a viper to ensnare her wrist. “I want to drink you.”  
He tasted like a white- hints of citrus with a mellow tang. Spice perhaps?  
The kiss was smooth- deep in how he probed her mouth, tongue seeking her own, tangling, dancing as he made her melt into his arms, sigh into his lips. Ashe let him manipulate her body, eyes fluttering when he guided her from the parlor to his bed chambers, to the dark umber sheets of his bed. Gasping as silk touched her skin he smirked as Ashe writhed under his stare, legs wiggling, thighs tightly bunched to hide her own growing desire. He’d trained her well to desire him so.

“Take off your clothes Ashe.” Her eyes widened at her name, pupils dilating. It sent a hot stab of desire into her core to hear her name on his lips, so wanting, so lusty. “All of them.”  
She obeyed without question, peeling away the white tunic and cream gold leggings from her body- clothes chosen by him. Under, the soft white silk of her bralette and panties were reminders of how easy she gave into his desires. She was a creature of submission and his creation. A pet, his to pamper and please as he liked. To dress and decorate in ways he enjoyed, for his eyes alone. The spot of damp arousal was marked clear on her silken panty, and the consul leered at her as Ashe peeled it away, leaving her cunt bare to his golden gaze.

Pink pussy lips, wet with her slick, had Valerius groaning at the sight. He’d been waiting for this- his reward for taking his time with her. But the sight of her, breasts bare and bouncing gently with her movements, her cunt wet and ready for his cock- what a perfect creature she was. What a delightful conquest and pet. 

“Good girl.” He praised her, licking his upper lip when she wiggled, closing her legs and blushing. As he hands reached to the necklace he hissed. “No. Leave that on.” She gasped and nodded, knowing hat he enjoyed her silent obedience.  
“It pleases me to see you in nothing but your collar.” Her gaze drifted down his frame, pausing at his groan. He held back a chuckle when she noticed the tent he sported and diverted her eyes.  
“I have longed to have you my pet.” He began to undress himself, taking his time, allowing his Ashe to writhe in her own desire, let her cunt ache for him. “I wanted to make you mine all those weeks ago. Bend you over the bannister over the garden, fucking you like some common whore. Taking you in Lucio’s old wing while you attempted you earnest little investigation. I dreamed of having you in the garden among the countess’s favorite flower, letting your creamy cunt drip onto the petals while I made you scream my name. I have waited from this night my pet.” 

Ashe’s breath was hard and heavy, her eyes lost in her own desire. The consul smiled. She was his, and he adored the power he had over her. Nadia’s magician, Asra’s apprentice, but Valerius’s pet. The consul’s lover. She was his prize, his jewel, his and only his.  
Gold eyes burned with the thrill of domination as Ashe sat on his bed, waiting for him, as any good submissive lover would. She was flush with her own lust, red filling her upper chest, nipples peaked and hard, and oh her cunt. Valerius could smell it, heady and strong. She was like any wine and he had to taste her. To enjoy her and savor her. She would be the finest drink all of Vesuvia could offer and it was time he indulged.

“Spread your legs for me.” She did, parting those soft limbs- but not in the way he wanted. There was nothing alluring about having her legs open as she sat on his bed. No, he wanted decadence. He wanted desire and passion.  
“Lay back and lift them; keep them open- I want to se that pink pussy of yours.” Ashe’s gasp of understanding had her quickly moving to the position he wanted, her creamy center on full display. The smell of her sex nearly made Valerius moan, but he managed to bite off the sound. No. He was in control, and the first to yield their voice of pleasure would be her- he’d have nothing less.  
“Beautiful. You’ve obeyed me perfectly, keeping these curls neat. And your cunt- I must admit I’ve not seen a perfectly juicy hole so swollen and pink with need in years.” Flattery made her whine as he smirked, continuing his false sincerity. “You’re dripping, I can see it gliding down your ass and the remnants that linger on your thighs. You must really want to be fucked don’t you pet?” Ashe nodded, blush in force as her eyes kept trying to find his but darting away in her demure shyness he so adored to abuse.

“Now, let me sample this cunt of yours and see if it will satisfy.” He bent between her legs and with a broad sweep of his tongue was rewarded twofold. Ashe let out a sharp squeal of pleasure, and her taste was divine. Creamy, salty, and tang of what Valerius could only ascribe as her own distinct flavor ran over his tongue. He groaned, eyes closing as he relished in how her hips shook slightly and how even with just a single lick her taste lingered on his tongue.

But, it could be improved.  
A wicked smile, he ordered her still, waltzing back to the parlor to retrieve the chilled bottle he’d been saving. Originally, he planned to spoiler her with it after her violation and his conquest, but the idea of licking her delicious cunt and drinking it right off her skin was far too appealing. A feral glee, Valerius strode back to his prize, humming when he saw Ashe shaking, legs still spread open and cunt still dripping with her desire.  
“Perfect my pet. Now, keep yourself nice and spread for me.” The cork came off with a satisfying pop and he indulged in wafting the aroma of the wine before putting the cork to her own nose.  
“What notes can you detect?” He wanted to se if she could appreciate the delicate notes and the refinement he was about to cover her body in.  
“Ah-“ She was cute, he noted, in how she wiggled her lips as if she was tasting the air. “Black currant, chocolate and ah- licorice? There’s an oakiness to it.” He was proud of her. Not many would have picked up the wood.  
“Correct. A hint of vanilla balances it, and it was aged in oak barrels. Aged for a dozen years, it took me time to hunt this particular bottle down.” He pressed the tip to her tongue, finding the sight of it peaking from between her lips to flick at the cork somehow more erotic than her wet cunt.  
“It cost me nearly an entire boat of grain for just this single bottle.” Her eyes widened at his admittance of it’s value. She knew him well enough that he enjoyed his wine, but the more he spent and lengths he’d go for a bottle the less he was inclined to share, even with her. And when he did, it was but a sip or two, (though he did so enjoy kissing her and letting her taste it in that manner).  
“I plan to drink it right off your skin. Now dip your hips. I don’t want to waste a drop.” Ashe took a shaking breath, lowering her hips to create a small indent where the wine might pool for him. And as he tipped the bottle, Valerius was rewarded again with her sweet sounds.

“What a good girl, stay perfectly still for me.” He was careful, letting just enough wine gather at her hips and belly until it threatened to spill onto the sheets. How decadent she looked there. The gold collar marking her as his, wine on her body to be drunk, her wet pussy bare and open for him. Perfection indeed.  
Grinning perhaps like a fool, Valerius bent over her, licking the edges of her hips were the wine gathered, moaning as the taste hit him. Rich and sweet, the alcohol hardly even noticeable with the depth of flavors coating his tongue. Slowly, he sucked it from her, sipping and licking while his living glass mewled in want.

His fingers danced over her hips, and when just a bit was left, he slipped a digit into her core, reveling in how slick and hot she was, not to mention tight. Ashe’s gasp was matched with her hips jumping sending drops of the precious red to slip down her mons and into her folds.  
Just where Valerius had intended it to go.  
Like a ravening wolf he descended, licking and sucking, drinking in her sweet juices as it mixed with the wine. He moaned into her cunt, the vibrations making her squeal as he flicked his tongue over her clit. One finger became two, and with he free hand he reached for the bottle again, tilting it so a trickle hit her bare clit, mixing before he licked and sucked it away.

She tasted heavenly, and he knew it wasn’t just the wine making him drunk. 

Mindful he couldn’t drink an entire bottle right from her cunt, Valerius pulled back, looking to his pet with a grin. Ashe’s eyes were glassy, her breaths coming in sharp pants. Had he broken her? He didn’t think he’d given her orgasm already.  
Corking the bottle and setting it aside, he climbed over her, letting her lower his legs as he indulged her, kissing and letting her taste the wine and her own cunt from his lips.  
“Mmm.” He hummed as she licked the inside of his mouth, her hunger pleasing him in a rather primal way.  
“Like that did you?”  
“Yes- yes master Valerius.” A thrill raced up his spine at how she called him both master and used his name. Perhaps, he’d let her address him so in public. The very thought of her calling him her master in front of the countess made his already hard cock ache and throb.  
“You did well. But you did move, and nearly spilt some of the wine.” Ashe looked bashful. How adorable, he did so love to make her wilt with almost failures.  
“What do I say about spilling wine?”  
“It is a waste, and if I ever do so, I will be punished.”  
His hands ran over her neck, a threat and promise of something while also giving away nothing.  
“And so you shall be. Now get up and bend over the bed. Put that cute little ass on display for your master.” Valerius wasn’t fond of using crude words, but when Ashe was so plaint and servile he couldn’t help the vulgarity. Her entire body twitched with each crass word, and he grinned as he saw her cunt pulse before she closed her legs to move. It would utterly wonderous to abuse her and then use her.

Ashe was lost in bliss at how much attention Valerius was giving her, even if in the form of commands and sexual domination. Not a virgin by any means, but it had been so long since she’d been taken and properly dominated. When he’d started, she’s given in out of fear of upsetting him and making her investigation harder, then she’d begun to enjoy how he paid her mind, then came the gifts, the little touches, the teasing hints at what he might offer.  
She’d yielded and dreamed that it wasn’t just tricks of her mind. Dreams became reality when he’d sent her undergarments, the intention clear. She’d nearly wept for need of this, of being owned again, being someone’s submissive once more. Her breath coming in heated pants she slid herself across his sheets, eventually moving off the bed to obey.  
Her ass held up, she bent her spine low and spread her legs wide, so he might see her aching sex. His mouth on her had nearly driven her insane but she was a good pet- she’d not cum without his permission. 

“Lovely.” He whispered, walking behind her. “It’s a shame I must punish you, but, you disobeyed me my little puppy. My wet bitch.” The crude slur was punctuated with a hard slap across her backside, cheeks jiggling from the force. Ashe yelped, the sting too sudden and without warning.  
“You’ll count each strike and not scream once. If you scream or fail to count we will begin again. Is that clear Ashe?” When she only nodded, his hand came down again at the same spot, making her jump and cunt clench unwanted.  
“I said, is the clear?”  
“Yes master!” She wailed, muffling her whimper as Valerius grabbed her flesh, kneeding it in preparation for his abuse.

The sound of his hand on her echoed in the room, and Ashe bit her lip to stifle her cry.  
“O-one!” She yelped as the second strike came, this one on her left, just near her thigh.  
“Two!” Again, his strike was firm and she shook from the impact. “Three!”

Over and over he spanked her, her ass burning in pain and humiliation. Worse, her cunt was absolutely devastated, slick dripping down her thighs in glistening trails of desire. To her master however, he was nearly ready to forgot everything he’d planned, all to fuck her sweet aching cunt. Each strike made her ass jiggle and as the skin reddened, he’d been forced to be careful lest his own hand grow sore or she become too pained to find what he had planned enjoyable. She had done well holding back her screams of pain, counting perfectly with his strikes.  
After twenty he relented, grabbing the tender globes to push at the sore muscle and skin, much to the agony of Ashe.

“Good girl. You did beautifully.” Praise after punishment was key he knew, if he planned to keep her. And oh, he did. The pleasure of someone so obedient, so yielding and pleasing both to the body and his eyes? He would keep her and indulge in all she offered him. Nadia would be void of her precious magician, and Valerius would be richer in a lover and pet. A truly worth thing to invest a bit of positive re-enforcement for.  
“Now, tell me my pet.” His fingers brushed her hair from her neck, gently stroking her skin there.  
“How would you have me? Like this, bent over the bed like a common whore? On your knees like the bitch you are? Or shall I have you on your back, helpless as I fuck you as I like?” He had no intention of letting her chose, but the illusion of choice was an important one. Ashe’s body shook for a moment before he heard her answer him.  
“However- However you want me master. Please, just take me, please, please-“ Her needy whine and begging was almost too much, Valerius’s aching cock bobbing in the air, yet to have a single touch given. But oh, he planned to spin himself deep in her cunt, marking her inside and out. Delayed pleasure would make the sight of their carnal act all the sweeter.

“On your back my pet. I want to see your face as I claim you.” Even with her ass red and raw, Ashe moved quickly for him, making a smirk grow on his lips. So eager to be fucked, he given a lovely sight as she laid back across his bed, creamy skin in contrast to dark silk. Legs spread wide, her pink slit was drenched in her arousal, and she had not a drop of shame as she reached down, parting her fols open to bare her swollen clit for him.  
“Please master, please I want you so bad- I need-“

He smiled for her, yet the dark cruel wickedness in him had never left and with a swift climb onto the bed, he slung a leg over a shoulder, impaling the magician onto his cock.  
“This, little witch?” He sneered. “Is it my cock you need so desperately?” She howled in pleasure, hands grabbing him and hips lifting, begging for more of his length.  
“Is it a fuck that you crave?”  
He pushed deeper, all but an inch left before he’d be fully seated inside her.  
“Yes master! Yes! Fuck me!” He laughed at her desperation, pushing the last inch into her wet heat groaning when he felt the walls of her clamp down on him, rhythmically moving to encourage his own release.  
‘You naughty thing; filthy and unrefined. You just want a fuck, a desperate little witch-whore aren’t you?” He pulled back, nearly moaning at her walls tightening on him trying to keep him inside her. “You want to be owned don’t you?” 

Ashe screamed as he thrusted again into her, his cock hitting her g-spot with unnerving accuracy. He wasn’t thick by any means, but he was perfect in length, the fat tip of him rubbing over the bundle of nerve with each pass, his balls slapping against her skin in obscene wet sounds and he began his assault.  
Over and over he thrust, over and over he told her she couldn’t cum, only scream and beg him for more. His name, his title, it all feel from her lips as she lost herself to him, as she gave in her world turning into pure euphoria as she felt him quicken, his hips ramming into her own.

“Come for me my little witch! My darling whore!” Valerius commanded, and like a match to gunpowder, she exploded. White light took her vision as she screamed for him, convulsing as her orgasm stole her mind and reason. It felt not like one simple release but one rolling into another and another. Over and over she felt him keep fucking her, making her ride her pleasure into a place where there was almost pain before he’d command her orgasm again, sending back into the pleasure induced spiral of insanity.

For Valerius, he moaned her name when she went limp in his hold, her cunt milking him as he flooded her pussy with his come, feeling her body welcome it and draw it deep into her womb.  
Perhaps in the coming days, she’d become his in more than just the manner of his pet and submissive.

Panting, gasping for air Valerius pulled out, nearly growing hard again at the sight of her abused hole, his seed at the edge, threatening to escape. A quick push of his finger nudged the glob of his cream back into her, sending a tiny thrill up his spine. She was his now. Absolutely.

“Good girl.” He praised her, smiling as she mewled and whined, curling into his side as he pet her hair and stroked her back, easing her from her subspace.  
“My perfectly little pet.”

The next day, Nadia called upon Ashe, expecting the apprentice to arrive and report back on her finding on the escaped doctor, the strange sightings of Lucio’s specter.  
Yet, much to her horror, she found herself at the loss of one magician. Ashe was with consul Valerius in the gardens, and according to Portia, sporting more than a necklace, she had a lovely gold ring on her finger.

When Nadia went to see for herself she grew pale as she saw the proof with her own eyes.  
Valerius passed his glass of wine to the magician, a sadistic smile on his face.  
Ashe drank her fill and her lover let her.


End file.
